


Tempo spezzato

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra le pietre di una città spietata, si consuma l'ultimo atto di una tragedia annunciata.<br/>Forse, è ora di guardarsi nello specchio e capire chi - cosa - siamo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempo spezzato

 

 

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Bane e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comicse a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

  
Chi sopraffà con la forza, ha sopraffatto il suo nemico soltanto a metà.   
\- John Milton -   


 

 

**Tempo spezzato**

  
  
Avevi tentato.  
Avevi provato.  
Con tutto il tuo coraggio ti eri erso contro una puttana dai gioielli scintillanti e l'animo marcio, ma a nulla era valso il tuo sforzo.  
L'avevi guardata negli occhi, solo per scorgere lo stesso buio vorace e annichilente che ti aveva inghiottito per anni.  
E rideva di te Gotham mentre cadevi, blandendo il suo cavaliere migliore.  
Rideva la mantide carnivora, labbra piene di sale e pupille uncinate di serpente.  
Rideva e ti lasciava morire.  
  
 _Quando Gotham sarà in cenere, avrai il mio permesso di morire._  
  
Ne eri davvero convinto.  
Quando quelle parole - rabbiose - erano rotolate sulla tua lingua, ne eri davvero convinto.  
Prostrato al suolo, schiacciato dalla sua stessa arroganza, il pipistrello non pareva più così pericoloso.  
Se solo avessi prestato più attenzione - se solo i tuoi occhi non fossero stati persi in quelli di Talia - forse avresti visto.  
Forse, avresti capito.  
  
 **Il colpo era stato assordante.**  
 **Ti eri sentito aprire lo stomaco, divorare le viscere e bruciare il cuore.**  
 **Sbalzato per un paio di metri, avevi dovuto lasciare la corda, liberando il pipistrello.**  
 **Tra il fumo dell'esplosione e i frammenti scomposti dei tuoi pensieri, avevi visto un gatto scendere dalla moto e fissarti con occhi che erano ricolmi di una furia assassina.**  
 **Un gatto.**  
 **Un solo - stupidissimo - gatto.**  
 **Se non avessi avuto la bocca piena di sangue avresti riso fin quasi morirne.**  
 **Quella puttana.**  
  
Era sola Gotham City.  
In ginocchio, avrebbe dovuto supplicare: avrebbe dovuto pregare.  
Invece alzava ancora il capo, fiera e dissoluta com'era sempre stata, sputando sul tuo passato e sul tuo futuro.  
"Non avrai un domani, Bane." ti sembrava di sentirla sussurrare "Non avrai niente, Bane."  
E la picchiavi quella città, fino a farti sanguinare le nocche delle dita e fino a quando avevi fiato per gridarle contro.  
Sorrideva Gotham allora, pascendo nella tua paura, nella tua disperazione.  
Sorrideva e stringeva al petto il suo segreto più bello, più dolce: eri come lei.  
Finalmente, ti aveva distrutto.  
  
 **Non era mai stato un rapporto pieno di parole il vostro.**  
 **Talia era troppo piccola all'epoca della tua giovinezza e quando ti aveva ritrovato non era rimasto molto con cui conversare.**  
 **Raccontavano invece una storia i vostri corpi, tra cicatrici che erano sillabe di guerra e gesti trattenuti, nascosti.**  
 **"Questa città cadrà."**  
 **Ti eri avvicinato alla finestra, fissando i primi fiocchi di neve che andavano a coprire l'anima di Gotham.**  
 **Un sudario di lino e ghiaccio ne vestiva i palazzi luminosi, rendendola quasi una strana divinità di bruma e vetro.**  
 **"E Bruce Wayne la vedrà morire."**  
 **Avevi inclinato il capo, spazzando l'iride artica di Talia e frugandovi dentro.**  
 **A disagio, ti eri stretto le braccia al petto, osservando il cielo grigio e lugubre, quasi volesse vomitarti addosso tutto il suo disprezzo.**  
 **Sotto la pelle, per un flebile istante, ti era parso di veder strisciare un pipistrello.**  
  
Era una femmina vendicativa e assoluta Talia.  
Incapace di perdonare, si era concessa a Wayne solo per poterlo colpire a morte.  
Affilata e spigolosa, bianca come il nulla in cui avrebbe lasciato sprofondare Gotham.  
Aveva bussato al futuro di Bruce unicamente per poterlo annientare, il dolore il pugnale con cui gli avrebbe divelto cuore e mente.  
Sicura della vittoria, non aveva visto la coda del gatto stringersi attorno al suo collo, la tenacia di un'altra femmina far pendere la bilancia del destino a suo sfavore.  
  
 _"Sei tornato."_  
 _"Anche tu."_  
 _"Allora si vede proprio che siamo due idioti."_  
  
Era una figlia dimenticata di Gotham Selina Kyle, ma nella sua ora più buia aveva snudato denti e unghie, sancendo una blasfema alleanza con il pipistrello.  
Partorita dalla miseria e cresciuta nell'indifferenza, avrebbe dovuto odiarla quella madre egoista e crudele.  
Avrebbe dovuto abbandonarla, lasciandola agonizzare tra le sue stesse lamiere e tra quegli inutili soldatini di cemento.  
Avrebbe dovuto seguire la direttrice di un'alba macchiata dal sangue di Bruce Wayne e gioirne, lei, che non aveva mai avuto niente da Gotham.  
Avrebbe dovuto.  
  
 _"Tu mi servi a terra."_  
  
Si era fatta leone e fiera Selina Kyle, demolendo ogni certezza, ogni possibilità.  
Si era lanciata al suo fianco, prendendo posto su quella scacchiera perversa e spietata.  
Correva il Re verso il suo cieco destino.  
Combatteva la Regina, ignorando ogni occasione di salvezza.  
  
 _"Cosa farai? Sorvolerai la baia e poi inserirai il pilota automatico?"_  
 _"Non c'è il pilota automatico."_  
  
In fondo, eravate più simili di quanto ti saresti mai aspettato tu e quella gatta.  
Nella vostra sudicia e triste vita eravate scivolati nell'ambigua sfumatura di grigio tra bene e male infinite volte, salvo poi diventare scudo e spada di due mostri.  
Due mostri che avevate amato con la dissennata urgenza dei martiri.  
  
 _"Puoi andare ovunque, ovunque. Vieni via con me. Non le devi più niente."_  
  
Avevi versato le tue ultime lacrime - o forse era sangue, non avresti saputo dirlo - quando avevi sentito Talia morire.  
Avevi capito che sì, andava bene così, perché un mondo senza Talia era indegno d'esistere, persino d'essere concepito.  
Quando il gelo di un'esistenza priva di colori ti aveva afferrato, trascinandoti tra le sue dita scheletriche, avevi percepito un altro grido assieme al tuo.  
Angosciato, solo: disperato.  
Si insinuava tra le pieghe - ormai prossime al collasso - della tua mente, rendendoti assurdamente felice.  
"E' morto." avevi articolato a fatica "Il pipistrello è morto, gatta."  
E un sorriso osceno ti aveva adornato il volto.

  
  
Riposa quieta Gotham, in un'alba che ha qualcosa di miracoloso.  
Riposa e guarda tutti quei figli maledetti e inconsolabili.  
Annusa il terrore di uno spaventapasseri che è solo lo stigma della paura stessa.  
Accarezza il volto di un pagliaccio di biacca e sangue, sorrisi cicatrizzati e pupille allucinate.  
Siede pensosa al fianco di una straniera ed al suo colosso di pietra.  
Osserva il volto di lei, pallido e regale.  
Butta un'occhiata distratta a quello di lui, nascosto e pateticamente sereno.  
  
 _"Che cosa ha mai fatto Gotham per te? Niente ti dico, niente!"_  
  
Attraversa il velo della tristezza e dell'angoscia, scivolando silenziosa al fianco di una gatta svuotata, affranta.  
Ne segue il profilo dritto e regolare, mentre percepisce - sa - che il suo cuore risiede oltre le acque scure della baia.  
Tra le ciglia scorrono, impietose, le lacrime che avrebbe dovuto versare molti anni prima.  
Cigola e geme di dolore Gotham, ma è solo un attimo: il vento ne flette la superficie, riverberando una sagoma conosciuta, amata.  
E un pipistrello si innalza nel cielo.  
  
E' una pioggia delicata quella che ricopre il colosso e la sua Dama.  
E' una pioggia che lava colpe e rimorsi, veleni e speranze.  
Gotham li guarda per un'ultima volta, mostrando una pietà inaspettata, lasciandone intatta una bellezza drammatica.  
Si ritira poi tra i suoi anfratti di acciaio e pietra, piena di nulla e grata delle cure di un uomo che ha vegliato - per lustri - il suo figlio prediletto.  
Oggi è un giorno di pace.  
Oggi è un giorno di lutto.

 

*********

  
Firenze è caotica.  
Firenze è piena di luce e sassi, colori sgargianti e simmetrie decorate.  
"Deve essere difficile per te."  
Bruce alza gli occhi dalla rivista, alzando un sopracciglio e stendendo le labbra in un sorriso pigro.  
"Cosa?"  
"Voglio dire..." continua Selina avvolgendoti le lunghe gambe intorno alla vita "sei un pipistrello, no? Un topo con le ali. Un animale notturno. Firenze non è Gotham."  
Non risponde Bruce Wayne, perché di Gotham non ha mai dimenticato i sapori, le geometrie impossibili e gli ossimori tragici.  
Non risponde, perché trova più interessante baciare una gatta selvatica come Selina, piuttosto che ricordare una città che si è fatta madre, amica, amante, rivale.  
Assassina.  
Non risponde, ma lascia che siano le sue labbra, esigenti e ruvide, a dettare la risposta.  
"Pipistrello." mormora sardonica Selina, prima di rovesciarlo sul terrazzo.  
"Gatta." replica lui mordendole la spalla e ricambiando il favore.  
  
Non puoi uccidere il pipistrello, perché un'idea non si abbatte e non si distrugge.  
Non puoi annientarne la madre, perché Gotham è implacabile e sanguigna, ferocemente attaccata a una folle vita.  
Gotham non muore mai.  
Gotham siamo noi. **  
**


End file.
